megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
TruForce Collectibles
TruForce Collectibles is an action figure company created in 2014 which started a Kickstarter campaign for the release of the Mega Man X "Designer Series" figures. The Kickstarter campaign ended on March 2nd, 2015 with $290,656 and 1,959 backers.Kickstarter: TruForce Collectibles: Mega Man X Action Figure On January 4, 2018, TruForce announced that despite the success of the first Mega Man X figure, there will be no more figures coming from the line, due to not coming to terms with the licensor for designing any new figures.http://www.rockman-corner.com/2018/01/truforces-mega-man-figure-line-is-dead.html Designer Series The Designer Series is a line of figures released in 2015 based on the design of Mega Man X made by artist Keisuke Mizuno for an April Fools' Day joke posted by Rockman Unity in 2014.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Capcom Teases Rockman X "Ver.Ke" Model Kit (Updated) *'X' - Released in September 2015. **'X (Color Variant)' - Also known as the "Test-Color X" version. Promotional version of the original figure that was featured as a Kickstarter backer exclusive. Featured blue and red effects. **'X (X-Boost)' - Promotional version released only in San Diego Comic Con 2016.Protodude's Rockman Corner: TruForce Reveals SDCC Exclusive "X-Boost" Figure *'X-Kai' - Promotional figure released only in New York Comic Con 2015.Protodude's Rockman Corner: TruForce Announces NYCC Exclusive 'X-Kai Mega Man X' Figure (Updated) Gallery TruForce Designer Series X.png|TruForce Collectibles Designer Series X figure box side and front Mega Man X VerKe.jpg|Mega Man X (Ver.Ke) designer notes Rockman X VerKe.jpg|X (Ver.Ke) design X VerKe.jpg|X design TruForce Designer Series X figure front.jpg|X figure front TruForce Designer Series X figure back.jpg|X figure back TruForce Designer Series X figure shot.jpg|X figure effects TruForce Designer Series X Color Variant.jpg|X -Color Variant- figure box TruForce Designer Series X Color Variant Specifications.jpg|X -Color Variant- art TruForce Designer Series X Color Variant figure front.jpg|X -Color Variant- figure front TruForce Designer Series X Color Variant figure back.jpg|X -Color Variant- figure back TruForce Designer Series X Color Variant Blue Blast.jpg|X -Color Variant- figure blue effects TruForce Designer Series X Color Variant Red Blast.jpg|X -Color Variant- figure red effects TruForce Designer Series X-Kai.jpg|X-Kai figure box X-Kai Artwork.jpg|X-Kai designer notes TruForce Designer Series X-Kai figure front.jpg|X-Kai figure front TruForce Designer Series X-Kai figure back.jpg|X-Kai figure back TruForce Designer Series X-Kai figure shot.jpg|X-Kai purple effects TruForce Designer Series X-Boost.jpg|X-Boost figure box X-Boost Artwork.png|X-Boost designer notes TruForce Designer Series X-Boost figure front.jpg|X-Boost figure front TruForce Designer Series X-Boost figure buster.jpg|X-Boost figure front with X-Buster TruForce Designer Series X-Boost figure shot.jpg|X-Boost figure pink effects TruForce Ride Chaser Print.jpg|Special print with Ride Chaser Trivia *Keisuke Mizuno created a backstory for the X-Kai figure which states that he was originally a prototype developed by Dr. Wily using the stolen blueprints for the Mega Man that was later discarded in favor of the Zero. During the formation of the X-Hunters, this lost prototype would be discovered by an unknown man. The unit was named "X-Kai" after the Maverick Hunter X, owing mostly to his superior specs and nearly-identical design (though this is not explicitly stated). X-Kai would then become the designated leader of the X-Hunters.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Here's the Backstory for X-Kai, TruForce's Original MMX Villain **It is worth noting that the concept behind X-Kai was that in the Mega Man X Official Complete Works, the X-Hunters were originally four members, but the fourth character was cut from the game due to ROM capacity. Keisuke Mizumo stated that X-Kai was created because he was "amazed that Capcom didn't make a villain that looked exactly like Mega Man X." References External Links *TruForce website *TruForce Facebook page Category:Companies Category:Merchandise